Holding On
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: Evie Black had a horrible upbringing with the Malfoys and no matter all the bad assosiated with Draco he's always been there for her. So when she has to travel to the past to help the future will she be able to deal with Tom Riddle without him? Riddle/OC


**"It's so hard to forget the people that gave you so much to remember."**

* * *

_The young girl twitched and turned in her sleep. She was sweating rapidly and her eyes were pulled tight shut as if locked. Her raven black hair twisted in knots around her head and she whimpered. Crying out like she was in some sort of terrible pain or someone had just died she screamed really loudly. The sound reverberated through the large house but there was only one room close enough that was also occupied, so there was only one person that heard her. _

_The sixteen year old boys' eyes snapped open, the ice blue colour which was normally filled with loathing or hatred of some sort directed towards the world or a calmness when he had to appear unconcerned at certain situations were just filled with sleep and he looked rather warn out. But none the less the boy stumbled out of bed; he was only wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms grey and plain yet still expensive looking. He made his way out of the large room and as he shuffled sleepily along the halls of the large wing of Malfoy Manor his toned body glinted in the moonlight. _

_As another scream split the silence that had fallen again Draco sighed and pushed some of his white blonde hair out of his eyes. Quietly as possible he slipped into the girls' room. It wasn't by any means as large as his but it was still easily three times the size of a normal bedroom. Moving over to the king-sized bed he sat on the side the soft covers brushing his arm as he reached over to the girl. _

"_Evie, Evie wake up, Evie." He whispered. His voice was soft but horse from lack of sleep. _

_Evie sat bolt upright her eyes shot open. They lacked the glisten they'd normally have belonging to the happy, strong hearted, strong willed girl. Her grey eyes glistened with the fear from the nightmare and the blue flecks in her eyes, inherited from her mother, normally extremely bright were dull and lifeless. Rapidly her eyes found Draco's and locked with them and she visibly relaxed. _

"_It was just a dream Evie, just a dream." Draco murmured. Concern knitted in his features. _

_She looked scared and twitchy still. Nodding at Draco she sat up slightly. _

"_Stay with me?" Her voice slipped out of her mouth as if unwilling, scarred to make his way into the world, very soft and cautious. _

"_Of course." Draco moved over as Evie slid out of the middle of the bed and further towards the left side. Her side. He slipped in the bed and put his arms around the slightly younger girl. _

"_Which dream was it this time?" Draco muttered against the girls head, her soft hair tickling his lips. _

_Evie merely shook her head in reply. _

"_When you want, IF you want to tell me..." _

"_I know Draco, thanks." _

_The girl smiled before letting her head fall back onto his chest and finally slipped into a peaceful sleep._

Harry Potter woke up confused. Very confused. He never had dreams like that before, as real as when he slipped into Voldemorts' mind but about his god-sister. He tumbled out of his bed in Grimmuld Place managing not to wake Ron somehow and went to talk to Remus Lupin who he strongly suspected would be in the kitchen. Remus would know what to do.

Remus listened to Harry's dream concerned and confused. Every couple of seconds he'd throw glances at his watch as if he was suspecting something to happen, but nothing did. If possible that was confusing Harry even more. He sighed.

"Get some more sleep Harry, do yourself some good, I'll figure this out." Remus instructed while providing Harry with a bit of confidence.

As Harry left the room, Remus dropped his head into his hands and sighed he really didn't know what to do about that god-daughter of his, or how he'd keep his promise to Harry.

The next morning Harry spoke to his best friends Ron and Hermione about the dream. Ron, as always looked totally non-plussed while Hermione was mulling thoughts over in her head.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked Hermione hopefully.

"Well, maybe we should invite her over this summer?" Hermione suggested.

"I'unno. Whatta the chances she'll come?"

"Well you won't know if you don't ask mate." Ron piped up.

"I suppose." Harry mumbled. "I'll write her a letter after breakfast."

With that the left the top of Grimmuld place and walked all the way down to the kitchen where everyone else was eating breakfast. The boys slopped into the room sluggishly rubbing their eyes as to not give away their previous conversation, while Hermione followed them in chirpily as if she had just roused them.

The three took their seats at the table but before they had a chance to tuck in everyone stopped eating. Remus stood up to make some sort of announcement.

"Hermione what do you know about old magic?" Asked the werewolf.

"Not much the book's in the library aren't too detailed since they thought it best to ban people from knowing about the magic that happens which sometimes can't be prevented but can mess people's lives up if encouraged why do you ask?"

"Because there is a very, and I mean an extremely rare circumstance which has occurred. It is vital only those in the order find out about for the moment, and I need to make sure you will all understand."

"Very wordsy aren't you Remus?" Fred joked.

"I know what you mean Freddie, want him to get to the point so I can eat." George muttered.

"I conquer." Fred smiled.

"Shut up you two this is important." Arthur Weasley scolded.

"To put it simply, there is a form of old magic that is rare as it goes against all laws of the world."

"Well what is it Remus?" Harry asked a puzzled look gracing his features.

"It occurs when people who lose a lot of friends and family in some sort of war or battle, despite it all, act as unselfishly as possible. Those most important to them are brought back into the world as a, how can I put it, consolation. It means simply that people come back to life, although it is of utmost importance you understand this only happens once. If they die again they are gone. This can also be achieved by some sort of shift in time, for example if someone was to change the past this would affect the future meaning that even though everything that has hapend up to this point would remain the same, these things that have happened would become undone. Such as people coming back to life although they had died, they would come back because when time was changed they would re-appear all the evil would be undone yet things would still have happened."

"What are you trying to say Remus?" Hermione questioned. Ron just looked lost.

"Time travel confuses me." Ginny muttered, but then she assumed if it was simple everyone would attempt it.

"What I'm trying to say is Harry, you of course know your god-father, but please meet your god-mother and your parents."

The gasps all around the room put the thought of breakfast completely out of their brains as Harry numbly stood. His parents, and there was no doubt about if they were real, walked into the room.

"Hello son." James muttered self-consciously putting on a brave face as he stood with his arm around Lilly.

Harry took a minute and stole in every aspect of their appearances. His mothers soft face and long auburn hair, his father's messy black mop, his glasses it was like looking into a mirror except of course the hazel eyes his father sported. Harry looked at his mother again into her green eyes, his green eyes. He smiled and ran forward, breathing deeply as he smashed into them, they were breathing, living, moving and hugging him back. It was without question the happiest moment of his life.

"So you dun wanna meet my wife then Harry?" Sirius questioned from behind him winking at James.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled jumping round and hugging the man he'd lost just a year previously.

"This is Emma Harry."

The witch stood next to Sirus was beautiful as he was handsome, she had sparkling moonlight blond hair to her mid-back and startlingly pretty blue eyes, Evie's eyes, he realized, apart from the lack of the grey tints she must have inherited from Sirius.

"It's nice to meet you Harry."

"You too." Harry replied to her soft voice.

"It'd be even better if we could meet our daughter now that she knows I'm on your side." Sirius joked.

Remus, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys looked significantly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Well we were a little afraid to tell Sirius when he was alive before why she never came so we told him it was because she believed what everyone else did that he was a murderer but, truth is Sirius, Remus doesn't have custody of her anymore." Hermione explained.

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused.

"Because as a werewolf I am unfit and a danger to the child." Remus ground his teeth.

"So...who does?" Lilly asked the inevitable question.

Everyone froze. Nobody really liked giving Sirius Black an answer he wouldn't approve off. Actually come to think of it only one person had the guts to do things like that and that would be Evie. The irony astounded Harry, but to everyone's surprise Ron answered.

"The Malfoys." He mumbled. Harry glared at his best friend. "Well he was gonna find out sometime."

Sirius looked as if his head was about to pop off his shoulders. "Can she visit?" He managed to choke out.

"Depends what mood their in." Harry shrugged. "Wait I'll find out."

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill as he began to write the message Hedwig swooped down onto the table with a note.

_**Harry, **_

_**No time to explain. **_

_**Pissed Lucius off a treat. **_

_**Trying not to get killed.**_

_**Expect a visit. **_

_**I apologise in advance if my condition is less than perfection. **_

_**Trying to hide while Draco swipes my broom. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Evie :). **_

Harry skimmed the note twice before looking up at the expectant faces.

"She pissed Lucius off again. She'll be here soon."

Hermione despite her goody two shoes nature chuckled.

"Do you think it was as good as when he told her Sirius was a layabout, crappy, poor excuse for a pureblood wizard waste of space and she told him to take a good look in the mirror and try to break the confundus someone had obviously cast causing him to confuse her father and himself?"

"It's a possibility." Harry mulled it over a small smile coming to his face at the thought of his god-sister. "But lets hope not, she was nearly dead when she turned up that time."

The door in the hallway opened and closed and you could clearly hear the sound of a broomstick being put down along with that of a trunk.

"Well we're about to find out." Ginny muttered.

Evie walked into the kitchen grinning like a child on Christmas day.

_She's so like her father. _Emma thought as she walked past them without even noticing and flopped down onto the bench.

Harry laughed and patted her on the back.

"What did you do?" Ron asked taking a seat beside her.

"Released all the house elves...he was not happy when an elf threw breakfast in his face and told him to suck it and bow down to Miss Black the extreme ruler of all."

Nobody could keep a straight face, Harry and Ron were clutching their sides, Ginny and Hermione were smiling and Fred and George were high-fiving Evie. Sirius and James were high-fiving each other.

Evie turned at the sound. Took one look at her mother and father, got up, left the room. She needed to write to Draco. She wasn't sure what made her freak out, but she'd become very independent, only completely trusting one person, paying little attention to authority. So unlike Harry it wasn't seeing her most wonderful dreams, it was like seeing her worst nightmares.

* * *

**The reason Sirius Emma James and Lilly are alive will become apparent soon :).**

**Read and Review :).  
**


End file.
